


I Almost Lost You

by okaystretch



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystretch/pseuds/okaystretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kirsen has a nightmare, she goes to check on Cameron in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

Kirsten woke up suddenly, out of breath and drenched in sweat. She’d had it again. The same nightmare, every night, ever since she’d stitched into Cameron. It had been 2 months, but she couldn’t escape that sinking feeling she had when he didn’t wake up. She was so relieved when she finally heard his heart beat on the monitor, weak, but safe. 

Things had been kind of strange between them, now. Kirsten never told him about what she saw in the stitch, what she felt. But he had to know, had to at least suspect. 

Kirsten wasn’t quite sure why she didn’t tell him. It’s not like she felt differently, or, maybe she did. She’d been playing those memories over and over again in her head, but she hadn’t been able to actually admit anything to herself. The only thing she knew for certain was that she couldn’t risk losing Cameron, not again. 

Which is why she went to over Cameron’s at 3 in the morning, wearing nothing but her pajamas, to check up on him after some silly nightmare. 

When Cameron opened the door, glasses askew and hair all disheveled, the first thing Kirsten did was pull him into a hug. She clung to him like her life depended on it, and after a moment of shock, he wrapped his arms around her. 

“What’s this for?” Cameron asked, not letting her go. 

“I thought you were dead. I- I almost lost you.” Kirsten half sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Is that what this is about?” He let her go just enough so he could see her face. “I’m not going anywhere, Stretch.” He could tell she still didn’t believe him, so he took her hand in his. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kirsten reached up and kissed him. Without breaking the kiss, Cameron skillfully guided her into his apartment and shut the door behind them.


End file.
